High School Crush
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Sakura found herself twisted within a silver haired mans fingers. He knows how to get rid of her and trick her to love, so if he is so annoyed why hasn't he gotten rid of her? Who would of thought school would be so much fun for Sakura or Kakashi.
1. Phosphate

High school was always the school that everyone found their true love. Well maybe not. They usually break it off and later in their years get married and never remember their last high school lover. But, this is a special case. This is a high school romance that falls through many struggles of being illegal and well just down right creep at times. In the end though, they fall for each other and just live. Just kidding. Shall I stop with the bullshit and write the story now.

Sakura's always was shy teased child. At the age of 12 the girls dubbed her whore and forever called her "billboard whore." Not liking of the new nickname Sakura nearly killed the kid that started the name. She held her throat to the floor tell she passed out or the teacher stopped her. Of course the system punished the victim that acted out. The bullies got away with it and she was sent too another school for their safety. Soon after that she was sent away to another school and another and another and...

Long story short that's how she got here, "Luke High School." Where the kids gossip and fight for fun. The teachers are strange and the most popular boy has raven hair. Sharp knifes are considered necessary for school projects. Sakura may have punched in a few faces and fought for her honor, but she wasn't a bad kid.

Sakura walked in with her red dress and a few books in hand pressed to her chest. She arched her back to look through the hallway to her right. Making sure not to be surprised, she hated surprises. Continuing down the hall watching for anyone that might be able to help her find her way. A woman with brown hair and a strange dress with what looked arrows on it stopped in front of sakura. Face bright and moist lips. A man soon followed carrying a cigarette in hand.

"You must be Sakura, I'm Kurenia. Nice to meet you." The woman announced holding a hand out to the shorter girl.

Sakura shook hands with her as the man blew out ovals. She glanced back and forth and wondered if that red lipstick on his cheek was hers. Sakura immediately understood, like she always did. She was a real nerd, or genius should I say. Only at this moment she got it completely wrong.

"So are you two married?" Sakura asked.

The man jumped from his cool demeanor, dropped the cigarette and fainted.

"No, huny you got it all wrong." Kurenia nearly shouted.

"But your lipstick is allover his face. And a little bit down by his pants."

Sakura blushed at the last part of the observation, but it's kinda hard not to notice bright red on pure black. Yes, you all know what they were doing not to long ago.

"That's none of your business. Your still quiet young don't let these fools corrupt you." Demanded another man.

He announced this advice while quickly and swiftly going by her. His white lab coat flying behind him and flashing her eyes with a permanent flash. Hands in pockets and coat just holding on by the sleeves. If this man didn't speak they wouldn't even notice the white flash going by. The mesmerizing sight didn't last though, soon he was gone like a ghost. Sakura turned to find him and was struck with laughter from the tobacco man.

"I wouldn't go looking for him if I were you. He's like a ghost, one second he's here and another he's just gone!" The man exclaimed with his barrel of laughter. "By the way I'm Asuma."

"Asuma." Sakura repeated, refusing to turn back around.

"Yep that's my name, don't wear it out."

Asuma flicked another cigarette to the ground. Once again another woman came about only this time she drug Asuma away by his ear. The blond woman was immediately Sakura's idol after that.

"God damn-it Asuma, see that's what the principal does if you don't obey her." Kurenia states.

"So if your naughty she drags you by the ear?"

"No, no see she punishes you."

"Oh."

Sakura shuffled in her shoes waiting for something else to happen.

"Well are you ready for your first class, I'll be showing you around?"

Sakura's head shot up from the ground to the man standing in front of her. He looked interesting with what looked like a toothpick hanging from his lips, twitching like a dead animal from the force of his teeth.

"W-who are you?" Sakura asked.

He didn't even take time to learn her name, nope just slapped his arm around her shoulder and started walking.

"I'm Genma, don't worry. I'm good with the guys too so got any pressuring boys and I can knock their teeth in for you."

Through the mix she was drug to her supposed first class, science. No one was at the teachers desk until Asuma sat down. The class went silent except for the occasional whispers.

"Now class." He held up a diagram of DNA. "This thingy here is in your blood... I think.." He paused to untangle his pack of cigarettes from the diagrams core. "Well my cigarettes are certainly in there. Now shall I tell you anymore before sending you to the books?

Sakura's hand shot up. Eager for a answer from her teacher. He yawned and pointed to her only hand in the air.

"I heard that DNA defines your traits and characteristics. It is in all living beings and without it are technically nothing. I also heard that it is made up of sugar, phosphate, adenine, genetics, cytosine, and thymine. Am I right?"

Asuma went dumbfounded causing the lit cigarette to drop from his mouth. The class looked back at her like she was Einstein.

"What, I learned it in junior high. Just thought maybe they were wrong."

"Um... miss. Here they haven't even read about it yet. You know more then most the teachers."

"Is that right. Ha maybe that means I could pass for a teacher!"

Asuma jolted from his chair walked straight up to her and embraced her.

"You got the job, I'm gonna take a nap." Asuma stated, while walking out of the room.

The class stood utterly confused.

"Guess I'm teacher for the day. Who wants to know what a phosphate is?" Sakura squeaked.

Everyone nodded and she eerily stalked up to the front of the room.

"See phosphate is a salt or ester formed by the reaction of a metal, alcohol, or other radical with phosphoric acid. A tribasic acid, phosphoric acid forms three series of phosphates by replacement of one, two, or all three of its hydrogen ions."

Everyone even Genma in the back looked to each other for a explanation.

"Looks like we're going to have to start with the basics aren't we?"

Genma nodded and the rest of class heeded her next words. She spent the rest of the hour teaching them.

Soon she was directed to her second class where the teacher was writing youth repeatedly on the board. She sat down and readied herself for what came next.

"OK, youth of our lovely school. Spend some of that youthful energy working this math problem!" Shouted the teacher.

Sakura's eyes zipped around the walls looking for his name and found a name tag pressed to the front of his desk, Gia. She leaned back and whispered to Genma.

"Don't any of you have last names?" She asked.

"Yeah it's just we don't like to be called by them." Genma replied.

"Well that's horribly formal."

He never replied and the hour passed as well, she just worried what her next teacher would be.

To Be Continued...


	2. Writing WarmUp

Sliding into third hour she found Kurenia ever so lightly reading. A history textbook resting in her grasp as her legs lay gracefully on the desk. Genma whistled as they entered. She grunted while bringing her left hand in the air and flipping him off. He chuckled and began to drag Sakura into the back. Sitting on the Kurenia's left. Leaving only two more seats in the back. Students filed in. The bell rang soon after.

Kurenia stood from her desk and set the book down quietly. She looked at the class with a bored expression. Suddenly her eyes grew serious and her expression ambitious. She took a yardstick from under her desk. She slammed it against the board. The sound making all the whispering students watch her movements.

"The principal wants to test us on our knowledge! Study hard and study fast! We must learn all of chapter six and seven!"

The class went on like that with the her shouting instructions. Sakura just sat quietly and did as told. When the bell went off Sakura had finally made a decision. She was going to be wanted she wanted. She had always gone with grades and shut-up tell now and look where that had gotten her; kicked out. So when she rolled into fourth hour she relaxed.

Her and Genma slipped into the same seats. A man talking to numerous students stood next to the desk they were in. A grin on his face. Long brown hair in a ponytail and a scar over is nose. The bell rang. He went to the desk and called out names.

"My name is Iruka. I'm nice to be around as long as you do as I say." He said with a smile.

The class gave confused looks. He then pointed at Sakura.

"What is your name?"

Sakura stood and put her hands on her hips.

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

Iruka gave a disgruntled looked. He was obviously a stickler by the tie and black suit.

"Thank you miss Haruno."

"Hey thanks for the call out though. I thought I was invisible tell you called me."

Iruka shook his head with laughter. Genma gave a grin at Sakura's show.

"Well before we get started. Since your grades were so hard to beat we set you up with a tutor with the same grade. Shikamaru stand." The boy did so. "He will be catching you up from this point. After that then you'll be fine."

The boy had a spiky ponytail and skeptically tired eyes. He was bored as her. This school was not of his standards or hers.

"I mad sure to set you up with Naruto who happens to be in the rest of your classes."

A spiky blond haired child stood up to his name. He looked back to Sakura while posing out his thumb. With a grin he shouted.

"I got your back."

Genma was no longer needed so he left her in Naruto's hands when they headed for fifth hour. Health was written on the door when they entered. Naruto took her to the very front. There he had a staring contest with the blank chalkboard. A few second before the bell rang a woman dressed in only fishnets and a jacket waltz in. Her velvet hair being a strange characteristic. She slammed her hands down on the desk. She gave a smirk and winked at the class.

"Yo we got a new student. Stand up girly."

Sakura stood and walked to the front of the class. She crossed her arms.

"Don't call me girly."

Anko smiled. Her arms crossing her chest as well.

"I like you pinky."

Several arguments later the class ended and in six hour she sat. The class started with her in the back like her and Genma. The teacher was missing and Naruto supposedly didn't have this class. On the board read literature. In the corner it read advanced. Sakura slammed her hands on her face. Her realization was interrupted by Shikamaru and one of his friends.

"Yo."

She smiled at him. She then gave a questionable glance to the boy sitting next to him. A jacket covering his face.

"This here is Shino."

The boy waved lightly towards her.

"Hi." He whispered.

She got a look of his seemingly normal face.

"So where is the teacher?"

Shikamaru shrugged and Shino didn't answer. A flash of white crossed them. Their expressions blank. For the boys were used to it, but not Sakura. Soon a writing warmup magically appeared on the board.

"One of your worst experiences." Sakura read out loud.

Kakashi arched over her shoulder.

"Got a problem with that."

Sakura jumped in surprise. He chuckled before reemerging in his seat. Nothing horrible happen to her so she made it up. She began to write. Soon Kakashi stood by her again. He peered onto her page.

"I really think your not cut out for this class if you won't do what your told."

She cringed.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole point of this project is to speak of a true event you have experienced. So that you may make the readers feel that horror or pain."

"It is."

"I doubt it. Most would speak in their point of view. You jump back and fourth because you feel like your making a story."

He was now irritated so he began to walk up to the front of the room. Without flashing like magic.

She couldn't help, but watch as he left. It may have been um... Wrong, but she was just fascinated with him.

Seventh hour rolled by and she found being taught by a black haired woman. She never told Sakura her name and neither did Naruto. She was also very busy with paperwork so she just let the class talk.


	3. Seduction Methods

The morning began. She slipped out the door leaving her mother to sleep. Her father quietly snoring in the background of a dirty house. She slid into her red sneakers. Checking her jeans and Icha Icha t-shirt. Sakura opened the door. The warming environment making for the birds to chirp a cute tune. Sakura ran to school. Passing many bus stops and realizing she was going to arrive earlier then most.

The doors to the school were open. It was empty and quiet but she didn't mind. Considering the t-shirt she now wore the less people the best. To disappointment here entered the lobby Gai-sensei.

"OH HI MISS HARUNO!" Shouted the man.

Sakura sighed and turned towards the door. It then hit her she could use this man to find more on the mysterious literature teacher. She spindled back and forced a grin. The man's reaction was that of surprise and utter confusion. But of course he was still smiling like a moron.

"How are you this morning Gai-sensei." She paused and smirked. "Or should I call you Gai."

Gai remained oblivious of the situation and her method of seduction. She walked up to him and forced yet a bigger grin.

"Miss Haruno? Are you in a good mood?"

She slapped her forehead. Revealing a red mark on both the impacting part of her face and the palm of her left hand. This man was a true fool in her eyes tell she got the fact that he was probably never really flirted with often.

"Are you OK?"

She looked up to his face. A glance of concern and fatherly worry written on his face. The flash emitted right behind his head. Sakura ignored it know he was probably just passing by. Shaking her head her lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"Do you read Icha Icha Paradise? You know the series-"

"Why I do."

Sakura's breathe hitched as she span to find the whispering man. No one stood there. Just her mere imagination Sakura thought. Gai was just confused now and had wondered off when she turned to speak to him again.

"Maybe I need some sleep." She sighed.

She made way to her first hour up the stairs to the second floor. Asuma written still above the door. She walked in and slumped into the chair closest to right and his desk and door as possible. Teaching the class would be frustrating. Hopefully she would be able to guilt trip the love fallen man into doing his job.

"I hope dad finishes up his deadline tonight. Maybe I can help him with the cover this time." Sakura whispered.

Another flash appeared before her. A man now sat in the third window to the left. Above the parking lot. His left leg tangling and his arms stretched across his arched right knee. His shadow dazing lightly across the floor. Damn-it this guy was getting on her nerves.

"Mr. Hatake knock that shit off!" She screamed.

He gave a chuckle before turning his head towards her. A air of superiority running to her.

"So who told you my last name?" His seen eyebrow lifted with the words.

The surgical wrapping crossed his lower face and left eye. Causing a infliction in acknowledged his emotions. But she knew in some way he was slightly amused by how nervous she became.

"How would you kno-"

"Because not even my closest friends talk of my last name. That and I did not tell you even of my first name; Asuma did. So either Naruto in which you walk with often told you or Shikamaru told you when he entered your house last night."

A sudden blush slammed across her cheeks when she soon knew what he meant by that last comment. Simple as he had made it she never really thought about those things anyway.

"W-wait. Iruka ordered him to tutor me you old pervert!"

"I didn't say anything to make you so..." He reappeared in the second seat to the right, next to her. "Jumpy." He whispered.

He had made his breathe fall past the wrapping and on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she subconsciously flung her hand towards his face. She of course missed for he was now crouching in front of her; peering at the little of the Icha Icha title not covered by the table. Her cheeks grew redder in color. The man looked very pleased by the way her body reacted to such easy methods.

"Nice shirt. Should give me one sometimes. Seeing as it was handmade by your family."

She glared at him with confusion and bewilderment. Her stomach growing a strange feeling of terrifying fear and butterflies.

"H-how did you-"

"Simple your name is stitched as the co-author under the title. Beneath the table."

She pressed her knees together. Her mind screaming pervert. She held her breathe and went to slam him a good bloody nose, but of course... Kakashi now stood in the doorway. He either blinked or winked before disappearing into the hallway. Leaving her rattling in anger and fear of his next words.

"Looks like you need some lessons in seduction little girl. Hope you don't mind if I tutor you on that as well."

She staggered for a response before quickly lifting to fist to the tap of feet.

"Damn you, y-you asshole!"

Asuma curved his head into the room. Giving a wide eyed open mouthed glance. Almost losing the lit cigarette that resting in his teeth.

"Not you! Mr. Damn I'm All That And A Bag Of Potato Chips!"

"Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that!"

"Well for one I just watched you scream and blush to air. Two you just said you were yelling at potato chips. Either your very hormonal or I don't understand women. Either way it's correct."

"There you go being mister literal like that asshole!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Asuma cried.

"Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. If it helps it bothers me everyday when I don't lol. I will be working my hardest to find time to get this done for your guys entertainment. And if you find mistakes please tell me so other readers will be able to read without grammar blaring incorrect in their face.


	4. Jiraiya

She hadn't even noticed that it was a mere five minutes now before first hour. So she hung in the class tell the bell rang. Another curse baring first hour passed through frantic mind. As her next hour with Gai-sensei rolled in she had too much of the silver haired teacher on her mind to even listen.

Her ever so flighty mind was brought back to earth when Kurenia began her schedule. The chalkboard receiving a beating from the ruler many more times.

"DAMN-IT! THE PRACTICE TEST WAS A FAIL! NOT A SINGLE ONE OF YOU GOT IT ALL RIGHT!"

The class sunk in there seats. You can only be driven into the ground so far before your sanity begins to unwind in a horrible sense of fear. Kurenia seemed angered by this so quickly she took a pile of textbooks.

"Hurry up and read these!" She meekly shouted.

A boy ran up to her desk and precariously started to hand them to the students. Kurenia now overworked sat down to her desk. Her lobster colored face turning that to a light tan.

"You understand I only want the best for you g-"

A screeching tone accompanied with some static arrived over everyone's voice. Kurenia began to curse of the intercom. A couple thumps were heard before a certain song came to notice. Sexy and I know it.

The whole class busted into laughter. Even Sakura who now lay on the ground wheezing. Kurenia was shaking her head at their. immature commotion. They all began to die down in laughter when they heard light smacks and groans in the background. Kurenia began to start a blush of anger.

"J-jiraiya." A strong feminine voice whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened and she plugged her ears. The last thing she needed to hear was her parents fooling around in the school office while sexy and I know it played as everyone around her could hear it. Suddenly a loud thud was heard and a whimpering man slowing becoming quiet as a door shut. Slow sounds of clothe were being picked up.

"Kakashi what the hell is wrong with you!"

"I just came to see how things were turning out. And uh... If her first lesson went well."

Sakura knew immediately what he meant by that. Her face was burning up.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

A tap of feet as someone turned was heard before Tsunade began to really freak out.

"DID YOU DO THAT, OH DEAR GOD! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!"

"I believe that's what you were doing to Ji-"

Another screech was heard before it all shut off. In the next silent 20 minutes it came back on.

"I apologize. None of you should of heard that. I'm sorry Sakura sweety!"

It ended once again. Only leaving Sakura to be stared at for the rest of the next hour. Fifth flew by mostly because Anko was feeling really awkward about the whole situation. Okay that's a lie; she just really wanted to make a bunch of perverted jokes, but Kurenia was watching her from the door. But when six hour came. Sakura knew she'd be in a world of hell. When she sat down by Shikamaru she was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked; quirking a eyebrow.

"Y-yeah."

It wasn't the fact that she was scared of him. She was scared of what he was gonna say to take advantage of this moment. Embarrassment was after all a great emotion he could play with, much like that morning.

After the chiming bell for the hour to begin. Kakashi of course wasn't there yet. It caused Sakura to relax a little bit more. But hope was all but gone when the prompt for their day showed up on the bored.

"Write from your neighbors point of view in emergency situation." She read.

This wasn't going to be fun considering if she looked to her left she got emotionless geniuses and her right, a wall. Everyone began to write and Sakura was left staring at the board in frustration. She could just write about them, but the problem was she wanted Kakashi to think she was better then him. So writing a simple story wouldn't do. Another five minutes had passed and she was now just upset with herself.

"Having a problem?" Kakashi asked while peering over her shoulder.

She didn't want him to think of her ask weak. So as much as she wanted to say yes she just bit her tongue from words. Enjoying her frustration he placed a vanilla folder in front of her. The desk snapping lightly at the impact.

"I bet if you look through these prompts and bring one of them finished to me tomorrow I'll let you slide for today."

She took the folder when she thought he wasn't watching; silently stuffing in arms. The next hour went by with a suspicious ease for everyone except Sakura. She was tingling from the thought of what was in that folder. So as the woman now known as Shizune finished up her mother's paperwork Sakura just stared straight ahead and ignored the folder as much as physically possible.

When Sakura came home her mother was standing at the door and was extremely upset. The house was clean and the room smelled minty. Sakura knew what that meant. Her father had left to check out some "clubs" for his next book.

"J-Jiraiya h-he-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go drink some sake. I'm sorry but I got homework."

Uh... Maybe she shouldn't of said that aloud. It almost appeared a light bulb was above her mother's head.

"I can help you."

"No!"

Tsunade gave a confused gander towards her daughter.

"Why so touchy?"

"Well you see..."

Tsunade was right not even Sakura knew what was in the folder there was no reason to be upset. And if anything if her mother saw something bad that just meant Sakura would have the upper hand towards Kakashi.

"Okay come and help me then!"

Sakura trotted towards there kitchen. Sitting down she fished out a mechanical pencil and the folder.

"Can you bring me some paper."

Following her daughter Tsunade sat a notebook next to the girl. She then sat down at the four person square shaped table. Sakura peeling it open. Many sheets of loose paper hung in it's bindings. All printed in fresh ink. Sakura picked the first one up and scanned something in the middle.

'_and how the breast feels firm in his odd grasp'_

Sakura dropped the paper and violently put the folder over it.

"Was it that easy?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura began to chuckle.

"Oh uh... Most of these are..." She realized she wouldn't have to lie so much as she thought. "Oh I just have to pick a prompt out of all these and write about it."

In her head she was screaming frantically to herself to shut up.

"So you didn't like that one?"

"Nope!" Sakura nearly shouted.

She was absolutely pissed that she didn't see this coming. I mean for heavens sake the man made the whole school listen to her parents... She flipped through them and grasped the shortest she had seen.

'_Write a situation in which a high school student must give her teacher a lap dance.'_

Now Sakura was beginning to think he wanted her to write something for Icha Icha. But this idea was that bad, it was probably the most children safe in the folder. But before she could hide it again her mother snatched it out of her hands. Skimming the small sentence.

"Is this your father's doing?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!"

It wasn't a lie and it was a great cover up. Tsunade left fuming. Sakura wrote with much ease. Quietly hoping this would all go away. But when she stood something slipped from the folder. She picked it up and nearly cried.

'_Bring to me this prompt after school tomorrow so that I may read it aloud to you.'_

"Why couldn't I just wrote that boring story." She whimpered.

With her head hung low Sakura lazily drug herself into her room. Slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry the chapters are so short. I will be trying to fix that. Especially with the contents more properly readable so I will get more reviews. Because reviews win you a cookie and me a smile.


	5. Worse Then Icha Icha!

Sakura spent her morning reading over the paper over and over. And before she knew it the time had flown by so quickly and it was time for her to leave. She wanted to rewrite it, but she was so distracted she didn't get the chance. So poor moping Sakura made way out of her home. She dashed to school, hoping that she would have a little time to write on it.

"Hey!" A voice called.

She looked to her right. The road occupied by a large, rusty, white, pick-up. Gai-sensei sat comfortable in the drivers seat. Sakura kept on running only to find him keeping up with her pace.

"Wanna ride, it's a little far for you to be walking. It's below zero out here." He reasoned.

His breathe froze in the air near his face. Her breathe as well did this movement. She checked for her jacket, of course she forgot it. But somehow she found herself warm, she was a light pink. She had spent so much time blushing over what Kakashi might do to her sanity she forgot everything around her. But the cold quickly settled in her skin. She stopped and held her shoulders. Shivering her teeth chattered like a strange cartoon.

"Hop in silly!"

He stopped the vehicle and she sped to the other side where she swung the passenger door open. Soon she was sitting next to the odd man. In most crowded cities this would be extremely looked down upon, but in this somewhat small town they didn't mind as much. It was still strange to get rides from a teacher, but when your snot is frozen like popsicles anyone would take up the offer. The truck started up again they made way with much haste. Outside the window houses flashed by her sight, like illusions.

"So uh... You've been taking a liking to Kakashi?"

It seemed to be a question, but Sakura was so out of it she barely noticed. So as it did set in she answered quickly and embarrassed.

"N-no!"

He chuckled lightly. A refreshing splash of glee was added to the mood of the moment.

"It's okay. But uh... He's kind of boring."

Sakura gave a strange look towards him.

"What?"

"In other words if you have sex with him don't say I didn't warn ya. You'll come to school with a plain expression for a year."

Sakura's face turned to the color of a tomato. Sakura nearly slapped the man, if he didn't duck.

"Whoa what did I do!"

He shouted while trying to drive without 'causing a horrid crash. Sakura punched him hard in the shoulder. He whimpered slightly for stopping the vehicle at the school building. Terrified he unbuckled and opened the door.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT SEE HE IS A PLAYBOY!"

The other student walking in and out of school looked at her, then Gai. Soon enough rumors of her and Gai-sensei dating were all through the community. Sakura ran inside almost to the point of beating up her mother, yeah bad idea.

First hour began with Sakura nearly dying in her seat. Asuma had a substitute filling in for him so Sakura did as she pleased because he forgot to give the sub a lesson plan. So as fast as lightning she pulls out the story. Her pencil in hand and a smirk dressed on her lips. She read it, only finding herself wanting to write more. So she did, ending with a nose bleed and a pout. She was killing herself now, why did she just do that?

Second hour was ignored with a heart beat and uh well the rest of her day for that matter. Mostly for Kakashi wasn't there for sixth hour. Anko was. So Sakura also found herself writing in that hour as well, no pun intended.(okay bad joke) The rest of day was mere picture changing from her eye twitch. But the dreaded seventh hour bell rang. All the students stumbled upon each other to run for their homes. Sakura made way to his class, hoping that he really wasn't hear for the day. But when she found the door open and his feet propped up on the desk she almost cried.

"S-sensei."

"I made sure to disappear as to not draw attention. Come on in."

He chuckled into the crisp air. She held the paper, the rasping sound in her ears as her hand shook. He looked towards it. His seen eye falling dimly in his humor.

"Go on and give it to me."

She hesitated, this could be the end of her life as she knew it. She shakily lifted it towards his grasp. He stole it in seconds and now skimmed it with probing eyes.

"Are you ready?" He questioned.

She swallowed hard and loud. A lump stuck there in her throat as if he was choking her with his gaze. She nodded lightly with all the force she had.

"_He had addressed his day as tiresome, foolish. As student gossiped and rambled of their days he yawned with a familiar sense of superiority. Giving questionable glances to certain female students rear end. Happiness was not set in eyes, but was replaced with arousal. Years of devoting to this silly job had made him attractive and attracted to these age groups. So as a bright eyed girl pondered upon his open class after hours he didn't deny the attention. The girl looked to her right and found her teacher checking in a mirror for gray hairs. A smile grew on her innocent face. That face was a mere mask to her thoughts._

"_Um... Hakuto sir." She whispered._

_He stumbled from his relaxed form to a rigid disguise. She trotted towards him, by the chalkboard he stood. She now looked up to him._

"_Yes." He choked._

"_I have a present for your birthday today."_

_He was startled, but figured he could handle a homemade cookie of some sort._

"_What may that be." He sarcastically spat._

_The presents already overflowed under his desk. It was beginning to get irritating._

"_Well..."_

_She grasped his blue tie and yanked his face towards her. A smirk now on his face as he understood. Simple school girl was trying to seduce him and it was working._

"_Please get in your chair." She begged._

_Her husky breathe seeping upon his cheeks. He followed her orders like a helpless puppy. Soon she was standing in front of him. His legs were spread formally as usual. Her eyes were glued to his crotch._

"_Close you eyes."_

_He did so and was praised with a plump surprise on his lap. It was felt through a small skirt and thong. He heard a whimper as she felt his heat slither onto her ass. A shake and quiver of her ass sent his hands to her waist. She captured his stiffened member between the globes. She rotated her hips seductively. It manged a moan from his voice. She slid further into his lap._

"_I've never done this before so you'll have to help me with the ropes."_

"_Then stand."_

_She did so slowly, she felt so empty without that heat against her thighs. He kept his hands on her hips. He turned her towards him. He was sweating lightly and his eyes shut tight. He pressed his left hand in her upper back. She bended in his grasp. Her breasts billowing in her low cut shirt._

"_Can I-"_

"_Please."_

_His eyes peaked to her mounds. A smirk now on his still frustrated expression. She took this as a signal and pressed her chest against his. He who now poked her stomach with excitement could no longer wait, even though it was not a full lap dance he was easily taken over. He reached up and grasped her ass. His left hand drove to entwining the nipple between his elegant fingers. Fabric from the shirt separating them. She was now gasping in his ear. She climbed into his lap again, not gaining his movement."_

Kakashi was now rolling on the floor in laughter. The seat long forgotten and his whole body rotating on the carpeted floor.

"You." Wheeze. "Wrote this!"

"Y-yes."

He laughed hard for another twenty minutes. Leaving Sakura standing there scared and confused.

"This is worse then Icha Icha's opening scene!"

He rolled over to her feet holding his gut in a futile attempt to breath.

"I-I'm gonna die!"

"Was it that bad?"

Sakura was both depressed and aroused, he started out very sensitive with his words. But he ran into his laughter and she was left strangely warm in a place strange.

"N-not necessarily..." His laughter died down and his words forming. "It was better then I thought it would be, I guess I'll finish it at home. "

He stood and stuffed the paper in a folder on his turned towards her.

"Now as for you."

He walked up to her. He grasped her wrist and threw her against the wall. It was a foot away so she caught herself, but he had a good arm. It 'caused her to think of other things as well. He slammed his arms above her head. Sakura's heart was thumping wildly from the exercise. He chuckled a drop of sweat dripped down Sakura's face.

"This." He pressed his erection against her stomach."Explain it more properly. And you." He slid his lips to her ear. "Might just make it more defined in size."

Tsunade stumbled through the door. Her drunken eyes jumping around.

"Hey honey are you ready to go home with-h-t your ma."

Kakashi looked towards her. Even if Sakura could see his face she knew he was planning something weird. As usual. He appeared next to Tsunade. He lifted her hand and placed it on his face and traced her finger against is covered lips.

"I'm right here if your old man gets a little unappetizing."

Tsunade giggled lightly and watched him walk away or glaring should I say. Sakura had to much stress. Her finely tuned choke turned to heaving. She wasn't going to enjoy the ride home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>Hey you know I love you guys so keep reading. I'm trying to keep updating, but I'm also trying to find a way for the reviews of criticism or your opinion to flow into my hands. AND BEFORE ANYONE ASKS MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS ENGLISH!


	6. Is My Mom Okay?

"Tsunade watch out!"

Sakura shielded her eyes. She held her arms together as her body was jolted against her seat belt. Her eyes shut as tight as they feared the worse. Her surroundings seemed to shift as she wished for a happy place. Her eyes whipped back open as she heard her mother scream out.

"Mom!"

As little as Sakura could see was a dashboard dressed in a crimson red that dripped over the radio and steering wheel. She immediately tried to undo her seat belt and reached out to her mother as she realized she was stuck. She reached for her mother's shoulder. She shook it a few times but received no response. She fished open the glove box and dug around for anything she could cut her seat belt with. While the silence ensued all she could hear over the paper in the box was her heart pounding hard in her ear.

"Please be okay, please be okay;" she chanted under her breathe.

"Hey what happened there?" A male voice called.

She found what looked like a pocket knife and quickly as possible cut the seat belt. Finally being able to went to climb out. She found herself tripping out the door as her pant leg was caught on a chunk of metal that had gone through the front of the car. With her eyes shut tight from the pain of falling face first she balled his fists tight. She tried pulling her body free, but it was no use.

"Anybody out there. Please help!" She cried.

Her prayers were answered with a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her eyes bolted open as she stared the miss matched eyes with hope. He sat knelt next to her and reached in on the floorboard and grasped the knife. With it he cut the chunk of clothing off. Sakura scattered away from it and flopped on her back. She caught the breathe that she wasn't allowing for herself in the back of her throat as the realization hit. She needed to help her mother. She stood as fast as she could and dashed around to find the tree that embedded itself in the engine and the limbs that tore it open like a frog being ready to be dissected.

"Sakura be careful."

She turned her head towards him with blind rage. He had his hands up trying to calm the girl who was most likely going through shock.

"Careful! My mother could be dying!"

Tears that she didn't even know of tell they hit her hand were streaming down her face. Kakashi's eyes widened before he got a grip of how to handle it.

"I'll call the ambulance, all you can do is wait Sakura."

She shook her head in disgust and gave him the same glare. She bluntly pointed her finger at Kakashi.

"I did everything you said! I wrote that pervy story for you! So the least you can do is save my mom!" She screamed.

"S-Sakura calm dow-"

His words were stopped as she in pure ignorance tried to open her mother's door. Kakashi slipped out his phone and called 911.

"There has been a accident on the road out of town. I don't know where exactly. It looks like the driver is unconscious and pinned inside. The only other passenger has only a few cuts, but she's okay."

Sakura broke down. The hung her right hand on the door as she cried. If she couldn't save her mother then she might never see her again. She'd never see her dad smile again with that pervy grin. She'd never be able to tell her mother all that's happened to her or go through the worst part of the hormones with her.

"Tsunade-sama will be all right. Just come over here Sakura."

She couldn't hear him all she could think was if she caught that steering wheel in time would her mother still be babbling about her dad. With no response Kakashi went around and towards her. He held her shoulders.

"Sakura are you okay?"

Still no response. He lifted her up and carried her over to his car. He opened the back seat and sat her inside. He waited for the help that both her and her mother needed so badly.

"Hello young lady! Hello!"

Sakura looked up with confused eyes. A man with gloves on were running lights through her eyes carefully.

"Who are you?"

"We're here to help your mother miss."

Sakura's eyes immediately darted around for Tsunade. Kakashi was standing there talking to a man dressed in police gear and Sakura noticed the blanket wrapped around her. She stood up and raced up to Kakashi. The orange blanket forgotten. He turned towards her with worried eyes, but disappeared and reappeared behind her as she swung at his face. The officer surprise backed up a bit.

"Is she 'causing you problems sir?"

As the two continued to talk Sakura caught her mother being driven away with the ambulance. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed and the blood cleared away from her face with the the clothe the medic held.

"No actually she's the daughter of the great Jiraiya."

The officers eyes lit up as they casually talked.

"Damn! When did you find that out!"

"A few minutest ago from his wife!"

"Is my mom okay?" Sakura whispered.

"What's that?" The officer asked.

"Is the wife of your great porno okay!" She screamed.

Kakashi covered her mouth with his hand. He brought her behind all the vehicles and whispered to her.

"Watch it okay. I know your upset, but she's okay. So what are you gonna do now that you have no one at home."

Sakura bit her lip for a minute.

"She was awake earlier, she agreed to let you come stay with me."

Sakura finally landed a good punch into his face this time. With her mother's rage his nose began to bleed almost immediately after. He merely smirked under that blood drenched mask.

**Author Note: **Ah! Guys I've written so much gay guys fanfics with Sasuke and Kakashi lately. I want to post them, but most of my followers are dying off. So if you like cute yaoi awesomness you should totally review and alert me and the story :D


	7. I Think I Love Him

"So this is my place."

He held open the door and Sakura peered in. She expected a trashy room with a bed smashed in the corner, but it was as nice as he was dressed. The place was huge. The only problem she could see was that their was only one bedroom. As she came in she saw the main room with a single red sofa pressed against the back wall. She walked in cautiously and slipped through the only door on the farthest left of the back wall. Kakashi followed behind with laughter.

"What are you expecting to find a murderer around the corner."

She jumped about a foot in the air it made her drop her bag. Her back pack fell over onto what was a counter. She looked around to find herself in a huge ass kitchen! The cabinets were all a tinted white with slight gray swirls as they sat far up above the counters. Their was a island counter in the middle with utensils and pans hanging above it. The counters and cabinets wrapped all around the kitchen except for the door on the left in the middle of the wall.

"Why would a single man need a kitchen like this;" she managed to mutter.

He leaned over to look her in the eyes.

"I tend to entertain a lot of... How should I put it." He gathered his thoughts. "Guests."

He placed air quotations with his words. She ignored is blunted remark and took up her black bag.

"So where do I put my things?"

A chuckle was heard from the man beside her. In his socks he stably walked to the entrance of doorway. It was strange for Sakura being as it was something she didn't see him do; taking his shoes off. They never had a professional relationship nor a personal one. She had only known him at the school for a short time. They never had a professional relationship nor a personal one. She saw what he showed them and now she was seeing a vulnerable habit perhaps only lovers saw.

"Well in the bedroom of course."

Sakura's eyes widened with realization of the meaning of that comment.

"Uh..."

"What?"

She shuffled her feet and looked around.

"I just figured I'd sleep on the couch or something."

He grasped her wrist and drug her into the room. It was absolutely gorgeous; to Sakura that is. He had used the few minutes she gave him to turn it into her favorite place. The sheets were pink with red rose patterns repeated on the two pillows; leaving the king sized bed to be ignored in size. The curtains were covered in cherry blossom trees with a young boy sitting below them. The wood floor was dressed with red furry rugs. The room was filled with two dressers. One on the right side of the bed and the other on the left. They were old oak and hand three lengthy drawers.

"So do you wanna sleep on the couch now?"

She shook her head aimlessly and kept her hands on the single strap of her bag.

"Good, because I'll be sharing the bed with you."

She swung her bag at him.

"Relax I'll leave you alone tell Monday;" he winked. "That's when the real fun begins."

The next two days went on. Like he said he didn't do anything. He was well behaved and mannered. He treated her just like his own child. Feeding her and caring for her if he noticed anything was wrong. And would go to bed first on her request. But that Monday morning he was much different.

Sakura pulled out her last pair of jeans and a red sweater. Seeing as the few days were so calm she didn't need to wear anything skimpy. As she came out of the bathroom in her school clothes Kakashi slammed past her in his boxers. He slammed the door and only came out after she pretended to slam the door. He came wondering out wiping his hands with a piece of paper. He was in his usual suit and the bandages were fresh. She nodded in understanding the bandages must of come loose, but what was the paper for.

"Sensei are you ready for school!"

He shuttered lightly noticing she had played him like a fiddle. He grasped a small suitcase and tried to slink past her.

"So what were you wiping off your hands?"

He stopped with her words. Frozen he tried to avoid eye contact. Suddenly though remembering his plans his shoulder relaxed.

"And the fun begins."

**xXx**

"What could he meant by that?"

Shikamaru shrugged before sticking another tater tot into his mouth.

"Hey come on I just told you everything now you have to help me!"

He put a single finger to his lips while he made shushing sound.

"Don't be so troublesome. Even geniuses have to think."

"Well hurry, he's freaking me out."

Shikamaru pointed his fork at her.

"Maybe he has a perverted scheme like before. So do everything like your supposed to and you can get a ride with me today and stay the night."

"But would he allow that?"

"Why wouldn't he? He wants you to be madly in love with him right?"

"I never said that!"

He shushed her again.

"Keep it down. That's what it sounds like to me, so he will most likely take the opportunity of time openly."

"Well he thinks we had a thing though..."

Shikamaru sighed.

"You know I think that would have been good to mention to me earlier."

He placed his hand on his temple in irritation.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything when I get to your house tonight."

"Right when we get through the door?"

"Don't push it smart ass."

**xXx**

The class had bustled out and though Sakura wanted to as well she had to talk to him.

"Sensei?"

Kakashi peered up from his book with a lazy sigh.

"Well I mean Kakashi can I go to Shika's tonight. I have some homework I need help with and he wants me to come over so he can help me."

"No."

Sakura glared down at him.

"Why not?"

"Because he is a teenage boy and no matter how many brain cells he has he still has a sex drive."

Sakura's eyes twitched as she tried to think of Shikamaru being sexually driven. Yeah... That wasn't happening.

"Yeah not Shika."

"Point proven."

He looked down at the book again.

"What point?"3

"The fact that soon as a guy starts being nice to you he is just the best guy in the world."

"How would you know!"

He sat the book down and looked her up and down.

"Because I have a sex drive too."

Her eyes dimmed. Her lips pursed.

"So that's why you aloud me in your home when my mother was in the hospital, that makes sense. I mean after all then you have something to gain out of the situation."

She did a turn towards the door and walked out quietly.

"It pisses me off how true that is." He mumbled.

**xXx**

"Sakura?"

He was aware that Shikamaru still gave her a ride, mostly for he would be there late. He just didn't expect her to ignore him.

"Hey I brought some fast food home. Your favorite."

"I'm in the bathroom, set it on the table!"

He walked into the kitchen and set down the Burger King meal on the dining table next to the island. He looked at some of the papers she had on the table. Her phone sat next to them. He lifted it up and aimlessly played with it's contents. Sakura came walking in and stopped as he held the phone.

"Give it back;" she warned.

His eyes lit up as he realized a new game.

"Oh what is this?" He sarcastically whined.

She dashed towards him reaching out for the phone.

"Shika I wish you were here;" he cried in a girly voice.

"Kakashi!"

"Oh rejected! Sorry your precious Shika don't want to be here."

She started pounding into his chest as he went into the past messages.

"He is such a idiot! Oh wait I like this one. A metal retarded hormonally crazed evil bastard."

He scrolled down to yesterday's conversation.

"I think I love him."

**Author Note: **I think I'll leave you to wait for the next chapter in agony. I kidding, I'm updating the next chapter as we speak. So you should review so I have a good reason to do it.


	8. Shika The Perv

Sakura hadn't seen him since the incident. It had been a couple days and he had just disappeared. He was always in the house, he just hid from her well. She didn't know why either. It was a confession of some sorts, but it was still his own fault. In her eyes he shouldn't be freaked out or upset.

"Sakura it's time to go!"

She was snapped out of her trance and rolled her bag over her shoulder. Bouncing off of his bed she wondered if he really was angry with her.

"I wonder if he feels the same..."

He heard her empty words. It was a whisper to his ears, but he heard it. So when she came walking out softly with a guilty expression he knew exactly why. It had been two days since their last encounter.

"Sakura I have an assignment for you."

She looked at him biting her lip. She knew it was going to be dirty and weird. Something only an old man would like, but she was excited.

"I want you wearing this at the school in my class after hours;" he said while tossing her a paper bag.

She peered inside and her eyes went wide. This was to big of a jump. She had just wrote that story for him and suddenly he wanted this. He had warned her that by Monday the 'fun' would begin. But she assumed he wasn't going to do anything after reading those messages.

"You can't ask me to..."

He gave a hard cold glare and walked to the door.

"Sweety there is a lot your going to find out tonight and one of those lessons is that I can't ask you, I order you to do what I want;" he said calmly with a tint of joy in his voice. "Now are you coming or am I going to have to call your boyfriend Shikamaru."

Sakura was speechless. He was being nice to her while she stayed and now he was right back where they started. Only this time he was right he could control her. She was living with him and she had feelings for him. That alone just made her feel awful, he knew now how she felt and was right back to aggressive teacher/pedophile anyway.

"I'll ride with you..."

He walked out the door and got in the car. Sakura wasn't going to just play nice girl anymore. She actually wanted him and was going to make him see she wasn't just a toy. She didn't know how yet but she was going to manipulate him just like he manipulated her. The whole car ride she kept stealing glances of his focused masked face while thinking of her plan.

After reaching the school he looked over at her. Sakura's head immediately went down, avoiding eye contact. He gave a heavy sigh and gripped the steering wheel.

"Sakura look at me."

She brought her head up and gave him a worried look. Like if he said the wrong thing she'd fall apart. He leaned in and pulled the surgical wrapping away from his face.

"About those texts;" Sakura started to validate her feelings.

Before being able to give a long winded speech about the text messages being one big silly joke her mouth was covered. He kissed her and her face lit up with a bright red. Kakashi's eyes fell shut and slowly so did Sakura's. It was surprisingly sweet, completely unlike him. Pulling back and gave a big cheeky grin.

"I can't wait to see how red you turn wearing those clothes little girl."

"I will not!"

"Sakura look at me you know you want to just because I look so good;" he promptly got out of the car with a chuckle.

She climbed out and he locked it. She avoided walking next to him and zipped into the building.

Xxx

"He is such a perv!" she cried in Shikamaru's ear.

He finished drinking from the fountain and wiped his face.

"You just figured this out?"

"It's just... He is asking.. Ugh!"

She wanted to tell him so bad. But if she did he would most likely tell her mother the principle in the hospital. She could not have that all, as much as she wanted to tear out his silver white hair and throw him beyond bars for being a weirdo she also wanted him to keep doing things to her. She actually liked it hell maybe even loved it, but not this outfit. She did not like this outfit at all.

"What is he asking?"

Shikamaru didn't looked worried at all. He didn't know what Mr. Hatake was capable of. She just couldn't lie to Shika though. Perhaps she could slide out a half lie.

"About the texts on my phone. He went through my messages and saw what I sent you when you took me home a few days ago."

His eyes lit up.

"And? What did the pervy sensei have to say?"

Sakura visually pouted. She leaned over and crossed her arms.

"He ignored me for two days..."

"Are you serious right now? He could of done anything he wanted with you! He had a confession to blackmail you with! I'm surprised you didn't come back with a few hickeys and some difficulties walking. What am I saying by few I mean like fucking bite bruises Sakura!"

Her face turned the darkest shade of red as the kids in the hallway heard him. Including a masked silver haired teacher and the end of the hallway. He was obviously pleased with himself.

"Shika I really wish that's how it happened..."

**Author Note: **I am so sorry guys... I have had a writing dry spell for a long time now... Not to mention it was hard updating since I couldn't remember where the story was going and how to continue... I'm trying to update and finish and edit stories on this site... But I really wanna write my own work as well. So please if you feel this chapter doesn't fit the story at all tell me. Ugh this note is so scrambled I'm sorry. And to those who have been reading this when it was first published in 2011 and are still reading thank you so much.


	9. Chicken Outfit

"I cant believe I actually did what you said..."

Kakashi had the most merry expression on his face in that moment. He was holding back a laugh and was trying not to grin.

"Me either;" he said mischievously, almost evil with how much he was enjoying this.

Sakura was absolutely humiliated. What had she agreed too. Well honestly she really didn't agree to anything, he was her teacher and he was taking advantage of her. And now she was in a locked classroom with her extremely attractive and perverse Advanced Literature teacher. She shifted her arms against her side as she shuffled her feet and looked down. She had never worn something so embarrassing in front of a man before. Her female friends occasionally but still not even this bad.

"I could eat you right up;" Kakashi says licking his bottom lip.

Sakura smiled a little bit. Immediately she glared at the ground realizing she liked this. He really was an asshole for convincing her this was okay, that she should do it. He tapped his fingers along the edge of his desk and Sakura looked up slightly. With that he waved her over lazily and she walked around the desk. She now stood in front of his chair. Her face turned a bright red when she remembered this was exactly how that lap dance literature started.

"I really wish this seat sat lower;" he growled huskily.

She crossed her arms and scooted her legs closer together; if at all possible.

"Why is that Kakashi."

He loved it when she said his first name. It mad him dig his nails into his desk just to keep his hands off of her.

"Because then I could look up that outfit."

She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. This was so unfair she mentally whimpered.

"I can't believe you made me wear the top of a chicken costume... No pants, no panties, no bra... I am really uncomfortable..;" She almost cried.

Kakashi bit his lip and relaxed his hand. Maybe he had rushed her into this idea a little to fast. He would just have to wait tell the end of the week to ask her to go as far as he had planned.

"Alright alright... I won't make you take it off yet.. But you will be naked on my desk by this Friday." He clapped his hands together well already thinking of plans. "But don't think you won't be punished."

Sakura's hands balled into fists.

"You were gonna make me take it off!" She practically screams.

His eyes widened, he honestly wasn't expecting that. Sakura started to breathe heavier and stomped one of her feet down.

"How is this fun you creep! I'm a teenage girl and your what in your thirties!?"

He stood up and put his hands up in a calming motion. It was almost like he was trying to calm a child and really that's exactly what he was doing.

"Sakura keep your voice down..."

"Why!? Because you might get caught!? Because you could go to jail!?"

"Sakura I'll do anything just relax and keep quiet;" he says trying anything to get her to just shut up.

Here he was risking everything he had worked for just to get laid. He was really stupid, but looking at those thighs he knew it was so going to be worth the effort. She was definitely going to be a good lay, that was if he could get her to cooperate enough to train her.

Sakura could see him thinking. He wasn't really there with her in those few minutes. He was elsewhere and she could see it through his eyes. Anything. She could get him to do anything? Her mind was reeling with ideas.

"Kakashi, I need you to do the exact same of everything you tell me too in order for this to work."

He looked at her for a few minutes. He then realized she was completely serious.

"Look I won't do that. Trust me sweetheart I won't look good in a skimpy crotchless thong. But you give me separate sexy orders;" he said while suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Sakura was baffled how he could still try sexual innuendo on her even though he is seconds away from being caught by his coworkers.

"So you will do anything I say?"

"With reason."

Sakura gave a big toothy grin.

"Well I guess your right this really is when the fun begins."

**Author Note: **I apologize for the long waits between chapters. I also apologize for the chapters continuously getting shorter. Thank you for reading. You guys really are awesome!


	10. Guilty Heart

Today Sakura had given her beautiful teacher his first assignment. Sadly she wouldn't be able to watch the build up to the event since her mother was now out of the hospital. Sakura was serving her mother like a butler while her father out; which was becoming far to often. She knew her parents wouldn't be together much longer, but she had to leave the thought out of her mind. Right now she had to think about her much older lover. All she wanted to know was how this school day would play out for him. She thought this order would take him down a notch. Make him realize not only did she belong to him but he belonged to her. However when the idea was brought up Mr. Hatake had thought it was a rather small price to pay for what he had planned for her. Beyond that whatever she had planned he could easily make excuses for at work.

Sakura had left her mother in her room sleeping. She knew that her mother would be asleep all day due to the sleeping pills she had received from the generous doctor; Sakura got the hint her mother was sleeping with him. She had only brought a few notebooks with her today because of her new assignment for Kakashi. He wanted a long and special essay from her this time. Sakura was going to put all her focus into this one, in every class as ordered. When she left she locked the door and began her walk to school. Once again she saw Gai come rolling up next to her in his truck. He gave her a smile and wave before driving off strangely silent. It sorta bothered her how silent that obnoxious teacher was this morning. Sakura waved it off and made it to school. She managed to arrive just at the same time as her favorite teacher.

The pink haired student caught herself staring as Mr. Hatake slid out of his vehicle. Today instead of his normal dress shirt and pants he was wearing a tattered t-shirt and tight skinny jeans. His leather jacket making his spiky hair standing out so badly. Sakura didn't know why he was dressed like her perfect vision of a man, but she loved it. Especially when she started to walk past and he bent over in his car door to grab his things. She had never thought his ass could look so good. She shook her head knowing she was playing right into his hands and she had to get a grip on herself. But by the time she got control of her wandering eyes he had already seen her staring. And when she stole that last glance before shuffling into the school building she saw him smirking. He truly was some different. He was a pervert and honestly she found herself loving it even more every day. She was especially going to love see him walking around class with that special accessory of hers.

"Hey Sakura!"

She turned to the voice and saw her friend Shikamaru drab as usual. His expression however slightly happier then usual. It just seemed like a good day for everyone.

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"Pretty good, and you? How has your recent escapades gone with the dubious Mr. Hatake?" She was about to reply cheerfully, when she saw her crazy father standing behind Shikamaru holding a cruel expression.

"What about my little girl and Mr. Hatake?"

Sakura took in a sharp breath and took a step back. Her father was sober and clearly prepared for an interview. And Sakura knew that there was an opening since one of the teachers went of pregnancy leave. Not only had he just heard about her and Kakashi's adventures, but he was also going to be working with him.

"It's a joke, all the girls have a thing for the mysterious Mr. Hatake so I tease her about it;" Shikamaru states calmly, lying like a little pro.

Her fathers express went back to goofy old perv and he laughed a little. In that single moment Sakura could of kissed Shika for being so brilliant in a pinch.

"Jeez you had me all worried. I was already very weary of you staying with your teacher while I was gone. Which I'm sorry for disappearing, I published another book so now I can just get a stable job and be here for you more."

Sakura smiled warmly knowing her father would be there for her, but she also felt her stomach sink at the guilt. She had done stuff with Mr. Hatake and her father though she was a saint. Shikamaru on the other hand felt uncomfortable being in the middle of family conversation. He slowly walked off to class and left the two there.

"So you wanna work here dad?"

"Yeah, it will make it easier for me to watch over your studies;" he said with a shrug.

Sakura continued to put up a comfortable smile while she slithered inside her own shame.

"Well dad I have to go get some things before class, so I'll see you...;" she let her words trail off. She had know clue where she would see her father next.

"I'll come and give you a ride home, sound alright? I too have to go, and bring your mom some flowers."

Sakura nodded before wandering off to Mr. Hatake's room. He wasn't in the room quiet yet, so she silently left her accessory on his desk before leaving for first period. The anxiety of her next hours were killing her. Went she went to lunch she couldn't eat because she was so excited. So she sat next to Shikamaru and filled him in on what he had missed. Their gossip and girl talk was interrupted when Sakura caught her favorite teacher in the corner of her eye. Instead of getting an eyeful of handsome middle aged man all she saw was a bustle of students all gender included surrounding him. She mentally groaned thinking of what it was they were all asking him. But she knew when he stood from his seat and the accessory jingled on his neck. He had put it on early. He had put on the dog collar early.

"What's on his neck?" Shikamaru questioned/

She started to burn up just thinking about it. Sakura really was a clueless little girl and for her this was actually dirty. However it seemed Kakashi Hatake was quiet comfortable wearing a dog collar that said SAKURA'S PET.

"You really don't wanna know..."

"Oh I think I do."

"Shika you'll know soon enough...;" she said immediately before third lunch ended and they strolled to sixth hour.

Sakura sat in a front seat and Shika sat next to her. Shikamaru was curious and eager to know what the older man was wearing. When Mr. Hatake walked in wearing his tight outfit and dog collar Sakura closed her legs tight together.

"Does that say?" Shikamaru trailed off slightly shocked.

"Yes, yes it does..;" Sakura mumbled ever so embarrassed.

Behind her she could hear a few kids speculating what the collar meant. And one spot on whispered "Is he sleeping with that junior?" Sakura looked at her teacher holding a slightly paniced expression. Noting her discomfort he looked at the students behind her.

"What are you mumbling about?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you and the pink haired girl in an relationship?"

Mr. Hatake smiled and laughed a little.

"I'm assuming you got that from my neck wear."

Majority of the class nodded and he leaned against his desk, arms crossed.

"Well kiddo's no I'm not dating a child. I'm in a physical relationship with a twenty-six year old woman that likes to keep her men under control. This collar is only the start. I need someone willing to dominate me and a student wouldn't be able to give me that."

Sakura felt awful. It should have been the opposite. She should have been happy they were still a secret, but somehow she felt everything he just said was true. She wasn't a dominate girl and her latest orders was just a facade. It couldn't be fun having to deal with a kid all the time.

"So I'm out of ideas for prompts anyone have one?"

As classmates stammer out different ideas Sakura stared down at her essay. Her essay about her teacher. An essay about her naked teacher. Her adult teacher that she was pulling into a big illegal scandal.

"I need to go to the nurse;" Sakura mumbled.

Kakashi had let her go to nurse secretly worried about his little girl. At the office she called her father and asked him to come get her because she felt ill. But in reality the guilt had gotten to her. It really hit home what she had been doing with this older man. Sitting next to her sleeping mother she thought about how unhealthy a relationship her and Mr. Hatake had. She needed to date men her own age. So she pulled out her phone and called her literature teacher.

"Hello? Sakura are you alright?" She heard genuine concern in his voice and it broke her.

"I think we need stop what we're doing. I need a normal relationship. One that doesn't get my boyfriend in serious trouble."

On Kakashi's side he smiled convinced he could clear this up.

"Sweetheart, don't worry I wouldn't get into this mess unless I wanted to. What we're doing is completely normal, it's a sexual relationship."

That last statement made her realize even more clearly how badly a thing they were doing. How bad it would end for her because she was falling for him and Mr. Hatake just wanted to use her.

"I'm sorry... I'll see you in class and only then, goodbye Kakashi."

Sakura hung up and erased her teachers phone number. She needed a new start. So in that exact same moment she texted Shikamaru. 'Shika wanna go out, I promise to not be a clingy ho.'

**Author Note: **Sorry for that ending. Don't worry this isn't the end of this teacher student adventure. And I owe this update to a recent anonymous reviewer who commented on each chapter. He made me realize how much I enjoy writing. I hope this reviewer see's this author note and knows how much of a difference they made by adding some comments.


	11. Your Daughter is Pregnant

The next day started and Sakura didn't feel relieved or happy. She just felt like she had nothing to look forward to. Through this short time Kakashi Hatake had really become her whole world and she didn't even notice till now. Being the dramatic female she knew she was she accepted that she would feel lonely for a while. She had her family, her friend/boyfriend, but they wouldn't be anything like that perverted teacher. Maybe that was a good thing, but she didn't feel like anything was good anymore.

"Sakura I'm coming to pick you up;" Shikamaru says over the phone, all to excited.

That was their new routine now. She'd wake up tired and longing for a teacher then be picked up for school by her happy boyfriend. At school she didn't have much enthusiasm and completely ignore her literature teacher, sometimes even skipping his class. Kakashi would wait every day with a new note, a new prompt. Just something to get her to interact with him, but she had made it clear she wanted no part of it. She was failing his class and pretending to love Shikamaru.

Kakashi was finally sick of it though. After weeks of being ignored he put a note into the office for her. Normally he wouldn't have made it public that he wanted to meet her after school, but it was a last resort. He walked off to detention to wait for his little girl.

Sakura sitting in her seventh hour, currently being overseen by her father was slightly startled to hear the intercom. "Sakura Haruno. I repeat Sakura Haruno you have detention after class." Both her and her father had never heard the intercom announce publicly a child discipline. Irritated she knew she had to go. So she finished her work tossed it in her bag and left to detention when the bell rang. She opened the door cautiously not sure what to expect from this school's form of detention. She knew that skipping her sixth hour so much would inevitably get her into some kind of trouble. But what she saw when walking in was not what she was expecting at all. There was Mr. Hatake sitting at the desk; the room empty.

"Shut the door behind you."

Sakura both uncomfortable and nervous s did exactly that then sat down in the very back. Kakashi stood, locking the door as he passed it and walked over to her. Sakura glared, what was he planning to do to her now?

"Don't you dare get any closer;" she said as he reached the seat in front of her.

He stopped in his tracks and gave out and exhausted sigh. They stay silent for a few minutes while Sakura kept her gaze to her left, away from him.

"Sakura what did I do?" He finally asks.

She hadn't let him speak to her properly since she stopped all their meetings over phone. She never did explain why she stopped seeing him. He was left to ponder what line he had really crossed. He just assumed she was loving it especially since she gained a considerable amount of control over him.

"It's not what you did. It's what we did;" she let out a deep breath finally able to let it all out. "I just didn't want to get you into anymore trouble for what we were doing, because I fell for you. I fell in love with you and all my concern was going to waste because it was very clear you didn't feel the same. I mean you did ignore me after you found my confession on my phone;" she said with a frown.

"Sakura trust me it's not like that."

That was all that came out of his mouth. He was processing what to say next but Sakura assuming that was all became particularly upset. She stands and gets right in his face

"Excuse me!? It was exactly like that! All you wanted was a young girl to fuck! You know what no! I'm done trying to protect you! I hope your coworkers can here everything!"

He's startled by her use of profanity and give a cold glare.

"Go ahead scream. Do what ever you want, I don't care if I get caught. Because I love you Sakura."

She stops talking. That was so very unlike Kakashi. Her Kakashi. That she had to stop and think about it for a moment.

"Sakura I wouldn't have gone so out of my way for a student if I didn't feel strongly for them. Your right I could into some serious trouble for pursuing you but that's the point. I don't care because I pursued you. It may not have started as an emotional thing and started as a weird pervert old man thing. But now it's emotional and I'm not just gonna let you wonder off."

Sakura smiled at him and shook her head. She absolutely loved this moment. Maybe she could just let all those worries go for love. She was ignorant and young, but that was okay. However soon as she felt everything was okay with Kakashi she remembered she was and still is dating Shikamaru.

"Well I want to go back to what wed had, but...I'm dating Shikamaru now?"

Within the minute that it took her to say that Kakashi seemed speechless for the first time ever. He stayed completely silent. Kakashi was hurt, and angry all at the same time. It certainly didn't take her long. He knew Shikamaru wanted her, but he never thought he'd actually make a move. Now he was gonna have to scare off Shika to earn back a teenagers affection. He realized how big of an idiot he was being.

"I have to go... I''ll call you later though.;" he managed to whisper out as walked out of the room.

But not without fumbling with the lock. He walked down the hall and looked into the office. Jiraiya was talking to the office staff obviously enjoying himself. It was clear to Kakashi that he was flirting with the office staff, but he'd have to interrupt it. Kakashi slammed his fist on a set off lockers then pushed open the door to the office.

"Jiraiya right? Your Sakura's father right?" He asked even though he knew all too well he was her father, being as he was obsessed with his book series.

He looked over at the silver haired teacher, obviously annoyed. Kakashi kept a cool expression.

"Yeah. Why do ask?"

A small smile crept up on his face underneath that white mask of his.

"I heard that this boy started dating her. I just wanted to give you a heads up because he tends to sleep with the girl right off the first date, so your daughter might be pregnant."

Jiraiya's eyes grew wide and Kakashi didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. Sakura might get in trouble but only for a bit and Shikamaru would most definitely be out of the picture. With a satisfied snort Kakashi left the building and went home.

**Author Note: ** So I'm trying to update frequently. Or at least something will be updated each day again. If you guys have any other stories you want me to update just tell me so I know what the readers want.


	12. It's Her Fault I Don't Love Her Anymore

Sakura woke up to sound of shattering glass. She didn't have time to go back to sleep and reminisce in the sweet dream she had about Kakashi moments ago. Because next all she could hear was her father yelling at the top of his lungs. It made her sink inside herself a little bit. Sakura didn't have other siblings to think they were in trouble. This yelling was very unusual in her house and the only other person he could be yelling at was her mother. However that didn't really click through her thought process she just curled up and listened. Hoping that she'd be able to resolve whatever issue he was having.

"How could you let her go wondering around with all these teenage boys! Your with her the most! Your her mother! It. Is. Your job to parent her!" His tone grew angrier as he spoke.

She heard a loud thud; what could only be him kicking or hitting the wall. She heard weeping and a quiet voice after he settled a little.

"Your her parent too Jiraiya..."

"I understand that babe, but I've been working a lot more and you were here. Because of you our daughter could be pregnant.."

Sakura confused rolled onto her back. Half her body under the covers and in a room pitch black she thought. She wasn't pregnant. She had nobody to be pregnant with. Or at least for now she didn't.

"I just didn't think she'd have such poor judgment Jiraiya. I thought we raised her to know better..."

Sakura ran through her whole life. Her mother used to say things about protection and love when she was younger. But soon as she hit high school it was all in the moment. All her parents did was have sex all the time. The fact that her mother wasn't pregnant baffled her. Though her mother still helped her to know her boundaries and to be smart enough to use protection. To trust her own judgment. Sakura wasn't pregnant, that was a fact. All she needed to know was why they thought she was.

"I'm gonna kill that Shikamaru kid. For someone who is supposed to have the common sense enough for real life it didn't take him long to knock up our daughter;' Jiraiya growled, more angry with himself than the two teenagers.

Jiraiya had always loved his little girl. It may have been a roller coaster between his job and his hormonal teenage girl, but he loved her. He was always there for her when he could be. And it tore apart his world thinking he couldn't do anything for, and that he failed. She was pregnant and he believed it was his lack of being there. He decided to be completely in the picture and it was too late. He was not there for her to tell her to watch out. Now his little girls world was also gonna fall apart. She'd have to worry about a baby the rest of her school career if she even finished. She'd have to watch as the prick that got her pregnant stayed out of the picture. He felt even worse knowing it wasn't his wife's fault for this, she can't control Sakura on her own. Nor could she control his awful behavior.

Sakura sat up and dropped her legs off the bed. She tottered out of her bedroom and down the hall. She held there peaking over the edge of her parents bedroom door. Her mother crying into her arm and her father sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands to his face. What was this really about? Was her being "pregnant" a synonym for something else.

"Um guys? What's going on?" Sakura quietly spoke.

She stepped into her parent line of vision and her father looked at her. Never before had she seen him so disappointed in her. For what for she could only imagine.

"Sakura we know;" her mother says.

"You know what?"

"That your knocked up with Shikamaru's kid;" Jiraiya said crudely.

Sakura chuckled a little, earning a dirty look from both her parents.

"Guys calm down. I wasn't and currently not pregnant. I'm still a virgin you kinda gotta do the do to get prego. I ain't virgin mary." The room was silent for a while as all the news became common knowledge. "Who even told you I was pregnant anyway?"

Tsunade just as equally curious looked over at her husband. He sucked his teeth while he thought about the consequences of telling them about his confidant.

"It was your teacher Mr. Hatake;" He could see his daughters anger boil up through her eyes. "But don't wrong him for it, as much responsibility as we have given him of course he assumes a position as your guardian;" saying it aloud Jiraiya nodded a little.

Kakashi Hatake his new coworker really was on his families side. Or as far as Jiraiya knew he was. Tsunade didn't seem shocked with the new either knowing she had left her daughter alone with him for so long. In fact she was proud of him for properly assuming a parental role with her daughter. She had after all not been the one assuming that role herself.

"That fucking prick! He just doesn't like Shikamaru! He never has!" Sakura shouted while making fists and swinging her arms wildly.

She was just so angry she didn't know what to do with the negative energy. She wanted to punch a wall. She wanted to punch him. Instead she just stomped off to her room to promptly get dressed. However she left her parents sitting in their bedroom pondering what exactly this feud between teacher and student was really about. She got on some of her girliest clothes and left with her oh so grumpy father.

Shikamaru was waiting for Sakura at the front doors of the school building. Sakura arrived with her father the new school staff. Shikamaru walked up to his beautiful girlfriend hoping to get a kiss, instead he got shoved back by Jiraiya. The big ham that wrote silly romance novels was now more serious then anyone in this building had ever saw him. Including the instigator of this whole thing Mr. Hatake. Shikamaru his the ground hard, knocking the air out of him. Jiraiya wiped off his hands on his pants and gave the teenage boy a look of disgust.

"Touch my daughter again and I'll fucking kill you."

Sakura gave Shikamaru a pitiful look as her father pulled her inside by her arm. Kakashi snickered at the miserable expression Shikamaru had in those few minutes. He shuffled around inside the door as Jiraiya and her slipped pass. He wanted to share the joke with his flashy green eyed student, but soon as he turned to her she looked just as miserable.

"Sakura are you alright?"

As soon as Sakura heard her lover she threw him the dirtiest look that any teenage girl could throw. He looked fairly confused as she walked up to him with her arms crossed.

"I'm so not alright. Thanks for making me out to be a huge fucking skank and getting rid of my best friend."

Kakashi Hatake bit his lip knowing all too well she was right. But how else was he supposed to react to an obstacle like that. Just LET him have her? No way was he going to be that weak. He was a grown adult man and he could have whatever he wanted.

"Sakura you don't date a best friend. Besides he'll be fine and this will all blow over."

"So your perfectly fine with telling everyone I'm a whore!"

The few students still in the lobby grew quiet and stared at the two. Kakashi got nervous being the secret couple with all this attention on them. He knew Jiraiya was on his side, but that would only go so far.

"Miss Haruno I instruct you not to speak to me about personal information."

It was smooth. It was so smooth that Sakura was way more offended not knowing he was trying to save them from further investigation.

"Excuse me!?"

He straightened his tie with a big sigh and uttered the four words he never wanted to say.

"Go to the office;" now he couldn't punish her properly. He just surrendered all his control over her to someone else.

Sakura stomped a foot down and threw a tantrum as she walked to the office. Jiraiya gave Kakashi a quick sympathetic look then followed his intolerable daughter. Kakashi knew he was going to have to face consequences because of what he had done. However he didn't think they would be this bad. He wouldn't be able to make it up to her during class either since they were being so obvious of the late, it didn't need to be any worse.

Shikamaru had dusted himself off and gathered his emotions. He was back to normal when he wondered through the door staring at Kakashi as he went. What was most likely misjudged as forgiveness in Shikamaru's eyes was actually hatred. On the outside he was patient and quiet, but on the inside he was thinking of all his immediate options on how to destroy Mr. Hatake. On how to rip him away from Sakura's life as he was doing to him. Because Shikamaru wasn't stupid he knew it was Kakashi. He knew about Sakura and his shenanigans. He hated to be the man to mutilate Sakura' present life, but it was her own fault for spilling on her dark secrets to another classmate. One she wasn't even that close to.

Lunch rolled along and Sakura sat alone with her father praying that things would just back to the way they were before she tried dating Shika. She swirled her fork around in the poorly prepared school spaghetti. Something about it was transfixing, a great distraction from her fathers babbling. She tried her best to ignore everything else around her, but was unable to do so as she received a call from her mother. Sakura took the vibrating object and pressed the answer button. Looking at her father she pressed it against her ear.

"How are you sweetheart?" Tsunade asked with an extra sweet tone to try and fix the morning they all had.

"I'm doing fine;" she lied.

"I'm so glad. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were alright. I just had a rotten feelings about something."

Jiraiya quietly asked whom she was speaking to on the phone and Sakura gave a small smile. Everything was falling apart for her socially but this was the closest her parents had been to her in a while. Her mother injured but still wanting to put Sakura first. Her father being extraordinarily protective to make sure his daughter is okay. To make sure his family would be okay.

"Well I'm fine, but dad seems lonely without you;" Jiraiya gave a paniced expression and tried to pull the phone away from her. She just leaned away and slapped away his hands. "He hasn't stopped talking about you since we got to school. I think he feels bad for yelling at you."

At this point Jiraiya was so comically angry his face was all distorted. Nose scrunched, eyes squinted, teeth bared, he truly looked like a cartoon. A few students giggled as they saw him only making him more angry.

"Oh really?" A tone of pleasurable surprise was heard over the device.  
>"Yeah! But I got to go mom, seeya later!"<p>

She hung up before her mother could respond since her dad had gotten his hands on the phone.

"What the hell Sakura!" His short outburst made the cafeteria go silent for a moment before roaring back up to a collage of gossip.

"Dad calm down. I just think it was about time you two stopped being so angry and upset. Mom loves you. I know you love her too. And with her being bedridden and emotional you should let her know that. Especially with this morning. Even if I was pregnant that would have been uncalled for. You can't blame everything that ever goes wrong on her. Just because she can take it doesn't mean you should dish it out."

Sakura took a bite of her spaghetti dramatically to exaggerate her point, she immediately regretted it. Jiraiya handed her phone with a heavy sigh.

"Sakura. I know you want us to be a perfect happy family. But sweety we can't be, because I don't love your mother anymore."

Sakura Haruno speechless looked down to a new text. She opened it unsure of how to respond to her father. What she got was a text from Shikamaru. He was going to tell her mother about her and Kakashi so they could continue their friendship or relationship.

Everything really was falling apart. And so was she.

**Author Note: **Sorry I take so long to post. I kept thinking about this chapter and it was difficult for me to put together. I kept coming back to add little pieces so it might be hard to follow. Thank you for all the support on this story. It really helped me when I was feeling blue. Since you see the only reason I went so long without updating, in fact I don't think I ever did all of last year. Anywho the reason is I was depressed. It was the literal definition of the clinical term depression. I wasn't just sad I was truly emotionally incapable of having a good day. I thought no one enjoyed anything I did. That no matter what I did or said I was always going to be that ugly annoying girl. The one that people avoided and was physically angry when I was assigned in a seat next to them. I thought nobody cared and that nobody loved me. I was very wrong. As most depressed people are about those things. But I thought I was hated by everyone all of sophomore year. It came to the point where I was cutting myself, which before I thought was stupid. I thought you were being dramatic if you cut yourself. And in reality that's exactly what cutting is. It's a cry for help. And when that cry went ignored by my parent I began to truly think of suicide. I almost did kill myself on a trip I had taken during Christmas. But when I came back I started doing things I enjoyed again and reached out for help. I got better and one of the many things that helped me over that bad time in my life was you guys. I would reread the happy positive comments and cry because I hadn't realized you guys were there. That someone really had enjoyed what I did, even if it was for a split second. So Thank you. Thank you so much.


End file.
